Toi et moi
by Claude Neix
Summary: Shanks et Buggy... Lorsque les deux camarades de bordée se retrouvent après s'être perdus de vue durant plus de vingt ans, le choc est grand. L'un est un simple pirate, l'autre un empereur flibustier du Nouveau Monde et, pourtant, le plus envieux de l'autre n'est pas forcément celui auquel on pense... T car vocabulaire et narration un peu complexes pour des lecteurs trop jeunes.


_Vous l'aurez remarqué : Buggy est l'un de mes personnages favoris et, pourtant, habituellement, je déteste les clowns ! Si, si, je vous assure ; ils me terrifient et ce, depuis que je suis toute petite._

 _Pourtant, bizarrement, je trouve Buggy drôle, attachant et très séduisant._

 _Et vous ?_

 _Bons baisers et bonne lecture !_

 _Claude Neix_

* * *

 **Toi et moi  
**

par Claude Neix

Corrections : Shiva Rajah

-o-o-o-

 _J'ai les mains sales. Jusqu'aux coudes.  
Je les ai plongées dans la merde et dans le sang.  
_ _Quoi ? T'imaginais-tu qu'on pouvait gouverner innocemment ?_ ** _  
_JP Sartre  
**

Ben Beckmann désigna la porte de la cabine principale avec un sourire ironique.

– Un drôle de numéro, ton clown ! lança-t-il à Shanks en mâchouillant son cigare. Et il n'a pas l'air de te porter dans son cœur !

Shanks éclata de rire.

– Ne t'en fais pas ! Buggy a toujours été comme ça.

Ben haussa les épaules et son capitaine lui asséna une virile tape sur l'épaule avant de rejoindre son ancien camarade.

Il avait embarqué Buggy après la bataille de Marine Ford. Les nouveaux "compagnons" de celui-ci, des prisonniers échappés d'Impel Down, suivaient dans un navire récupéré après les combats et cela n'enchantait pas le clown, qui n'avait nullement envie de se coltiner, pour dévoués qu'ils soient, une bande de criminels dont personne ne connaissait l'étendue des capacités de nuisance.

Mais, apparemment, les anciens détenus s'étaient promis de rester sous ses ordres et le pauvre Buggy ne savait pas comment se dépêtrer de ces bons à rien ; ce qui, au demeurant, amusait beaucoup Shanks - son ancien comparse avait toujours eu le don de se mettre dans les situations les plus inextricables pour, contre toute attente, en tirer profit au final (et souvent sans même l'avoir cherché) !

"Buggy et sa chance insolente !" Disait toujours Silvers Rayleigh. "Lancez-lui des pierres ; il y trouvera des émeraudes !"

Avant même de pousser la porte, Shanks entendit pester son ancien complice contre la terre entière (avec une prédilection marquée pour Luffy, toutefois, et "cette saloperie de Marine". Il était si occupé à rouspéter, à jurer et à faire sa toilette, répandant rageusement des gerbes d'eau autour de lui, qu'il ne l'entendit même pas entrer.

Penché à demi-nu sur la petite bassine qui lui servait à faire ses ablutions, il ne paraissait pas avoir beaucoup changé, durant toutes ces années.

Adolescents, Buggy et lui se ressemblaient assez : même taille, même gabarit, même sale caractère et invariablement fourrés ensemble dans tous les mauvais coups et les bagarres !

À présent, hormis une carrure et un visage plus virils et des cheveux beaucoup plus longs, son ami était pareil au Buggy de ses souvenirs. Cela ne l'étonna pas plus que ça car lui-même ne se sentait pas très différent de celui qu'il était à cette époque.

C'est alors qu'il croisa le regard de son propre reflet dans la glace et que la réalité, qu'il avait toujours d'admettre jusque-là, lui sauta à la figure… Un homme au torse ridiculement musclé et au cou si large que sa tête paraissait petite, disproportionnée, en comparaison.

"C'est vraiment moi, ça ?"

Les années avaient laissé leur marque sur lui, l'abus de rhum avait creusé ses traits, terni ses cheveux roux, désormais filasse, et le sel marin lui avait impitoyablement tanné la peau. Ses joues et ses jambes se hérissaient de poils roux, épais et rêches, et la seule main qui lui restait était si calleuse qu'il pouvait jouer avec une braise sans se brûler.

Shanks n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à son apparence, c'est vrai, et, maintenant qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau près de Buggy, il se disait qu'il aurait sans doute dû être un peu plus attentif.

Certes, il était devenu une figure, parmi les pirates, quelqu'un avec qui il fallait compter mais à quel prix ? Les batailles qu'il avait menées avaient laissé des cicatrices, brisé ses os et malmené son corps à tel point qu'il ne se passait pas une journée sans que de vieilles blessures ne se rappellent à lui. Lorsqu'il caressait la peau d'une femme, celle-ci grimaçait, tant sa main était rugueuse à force de manier le sabre et pour ce qui était du reste… Alcool et performances sexuelles n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage, c'était bien connu.

Oui, à bien y regarder, il avait beaucoup changé, en réalité, depuis l'époque où lui et Buggy étaient mousses sur l'Oro Jackson.

En revanche, cet enfoiré de Buggy, lui, tout juste échappé d'Impel Down, bien qu'épuisé et couvert de lésions diverses, se tenait là comme une offense vivante, à demi nu, avec un corps qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie bien des jeunes gens ayant la moitié de son âge !

Mince et musclé, ses jambes étaient longues, toniques et lisses comme celles d'une fille. Sa magnifique chevelure - habituellement l'abri du soleil et de l'air marin sous un fin foulard de coton bariolé – était épaisse et brillante. Son torse ferme non plus ne devait pas souvent subir les agressions du soleil et du sel, à en croire la peau crémeuse et douce ; se promener torse-nu ou chemise ouverte ne faisait plus partie de ses habitudes, visiblement. Quant à ses mains, qu'il prenait toujours soin de couvrir de gants blancs, elles restaient élégantes et souples.

– Quoi ? demanda le clown en le remarquant enfin. Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dévisager comme ça ? Je te préviens que si tu fais la moindre allusion à mon nez, je…

– Tu as l'air fatigué, le coupa Shanks pour se donner une contenance.

Les épaules de Buggy s'affaissèrent et, lorsqu'il inclina la tête, l'empereur pirate nota l'élégance de sa longue nuque, qu'accentuait la haute queue de cheval qu'il venait de nouer.

– Ça doit bien faire trois jours, que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil. Sortir d'Impel Down n'a pas été une mince affaire !

Shanks désigna le lit.

– Fais comme chez toi et dors tout ton soûl. Nous n'atteindrons pas l'île dont tu m'as parlé avant deux jours, au moins.

Buggy sourit malgré lui.

– Je n'ai quand même pas l'intention de dormir pendant deux jours !

Shanks éclata de rire.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

– Je le sais bien, crétin… Tu es toujours aussi naïf, hein ? Tu ne changeras décidément jamais !

Le clown bâilla et s'allongea sur le lit défait (ou plutôt : qui n'avait jamais été fait !).

– Tu peux te glisser dedans, je ne me formaliserai pas.

Son ami considéra le lit avec une certaine suspicion, plissant son drôle de nez.

– Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas changé les draps ? Non ! Ne dis rien. Je crois que je préfère ne pas le savoir…

– Toi non plus, tu n'as pas changé, Buggy ; toujours aussi ronchon !

Ce dernier gronda mais ne répondit pas et lui tourna le dos en fermant les yeux, l'ignorant proprement.

Shanks aurait aimé parler du bon vieux temps avec lui – ou boire quelques verres - mais, sachant qu'il n'y avait rien à tirer de Buggy lorsqu'il était dans de telles dispositions, il quitta la cabine en fermant doucement la porte.

Une fois sur le pont, il s'appuya au bastingage de son navire en grimaçant, son récent combat avec Kaido lui ayant laissé quelques douloureux souvenirs. Le prix à payer pour son rang d'Empereur Pirate, dirait Ben…

\- Tu parles d'une consolation… soupira-t-il.

Il était devenu pirate, avait réuni son propre équipage pour découvrir le monde et vivre en homme libre alors que Buggy, lui, ne rêvait que de richesses - un but bien moins noble que le sien, à première vue mais, en réalité, qui était le plus heureux des deux ?

Son ancien camarade de bordée rejoindrait bientôt l'une des plus belles femmes du monde, d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, pour courir les mers à la recherche de fabuleux trésors, libre de toute responsabilité, de toute attache et de… Libre de tout, en fait !

\- Libre, riche, adulé par ses hommes, aimé par une femme sublime…

– Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes dans ta barbe ? demanda Ben Beckmann en s'approchant de lui pour lui tendre un flacon de rhum. Ne t'en fais pas ! Dans deux jours, nous serons débarrassés de ce clown encombrant et de ses petits camarades, ajouta-t-il, se méprenant sur les raisons de sa morosité. Et nous pourrons enfin repartir dans le Nouveau Monde.

Shanks eut un sourire sans joie et avala une gorgée de rhum, qui lui brûla désagréablement la gorge.

– Oui, tu as raison.

Le Nouveau Monde… Ses dangers, ses combats incessants, ses blessures et les tonneaux de rhum qui aidaient à les oublier.

Comment, bon sang ? Comment en était-il arrivé à cette folle spirale de renoncement et de violence ?

Pour un peu, il aurait volontiers échangé sa vie contre celle de Buggy. Au moins pour quelques années, histoire de goûter réellement à cette chose qu'il avait passé toute sa chienne de vie à chercher sans jamais la trouver.

Cette saloperie que chacun croit acquise mais qui, en réalité, glisse entre les doigts lorsque nous croyons enfin la tenir. Cette putain qui ne se donne qu'à celui qui accepte de la payer grassement et qui a pour nom _liberté_.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Cette fic vous a plu ?**

 **Connaissez-vous mon roman "HACK"?**

xox

 **Hack**

 **de Claude Neix**

 **Roman gay d'anticipation**

 **400 pages**

Références Amazon (il vous suffit de taper ce numéro dans la barre de recherche du site Amazon) :

Version numérique (en deux parties ) :

Partie I : B01FYBQT40

Partie II : B01NASRH1N

Version brochée (l'intégrale en un seule tome) :

1520383932

Résumé :

Vincent, alias "Baby J", gagne sa vie en piratant des programmes, en volant des secrets industriels et en créant des virus informatiques.

Mais, depuis quelques jours, il a comme qui dirait "un mauvais karma". Depuis qu'il a passé à son poignet une montre trouvée dans un tas de vieilleries, en fait. Les plats dont il se délecte habituellement ont un goût infect, la musique qu'il adore lui paraît soudain insupportable et le feuilleton qu'il suit assidument depuis des mois lui semble idiot. Sa puce neuronale, qu'il a fait implanter pour soulager ses terribles migraines ophtalmiques, se serait-elle déréglée ?

Pour comble d'infortune, un puissant consortium, le C.I.E.R.C.E., est à ses trousses, ce qui le contraint à fuir toutes affaires cessantes.

Pas longtemps car il est vite rattrapé par Balder, haut responsable du C.I.E.R.C.E., un séduisant albinos aussi mystérieux que mortellement dangereux.

La proposition qu'il va faire à Vincent va laisser celui-ci sans voix et... agité par des sentiments contradictoires.

Vous pouvez lire le premier chapitre complet sur wattpad (adresse dans le profil)

L'auteur :

Claude Neix signe, depuis presque vingt ans, des fictions ludiques et légères destinées au lectorat gay et, occasionnellement, féminin à titre personnel ou au sein de maisons d'édition spécialisées telles les "Éditions Gaies et Lesbiennes" ou les éditions "H&O".


End file.
